peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunderstorm/Transcript
Narrator: It is a lovely sunny day. Peppa and George are having a picnic. Peppa Pig: Here’s some orange juice for you, Teddy. Peppa Pig: What do you say? Peppa Pig: (as Teddy) Thank you very much, Peppa. Peppa Pig: You’re very welcome, Teddy. Peppa Pig: Here’s some orange juice for you, Mr. Dinosaur. Peppa Pig: And what do you say? George: (as Mr. Dinosaur) Grrr. Peppa Pig: You’re very welcome, Mr. Dinosaur. Peppa Pig: Would Teddy or Mr. Dinosaur like a cookie? Peppa Pig: (as Teddy) We’re not very hungry, so Peppa and George can eat all the cookies. Peppa Pig: Thank you, Teddy. Narrator: What was that strange noise? Mummy Pig: Peppa, George, quick! Come inside the house. Peppa Pig: Mummy, there was a loud bang sound. Mummy Pig: It’s thunder, Peppa. It means there will be a thunderstorm with lots of rain. Mummy Pig: Quick, into the house before the rain starts. Daddy Pig: No need to panic. The rain is still a long way off. Narrator: The sky is getting darker and darker. There is going to be a thunderstorm. Mummy Pig: Peppa, George, did you bring all your toys in from the garden? George: Dinosaur. Mummy Pig: Good, Mr Dinosaur is safe. Peppa Pig: Teddy! I left Teddy in the garden! He’ll get wet! Daddy Pig: Don’t worry, Peppa. Daddy Pig will rescue Teddy. Mummy Pig: You’d better hurry, Daddy Pig. It’s just about to rain. Daddy Pig: I know all about thunderstorms. It won’t rain for ages. Daddy Pig: As I thought. Plenty of time before it rains. Peppa Pig: Poor Teddy. He’s soaking wet. Mummy Pig: Yes, poor Teddy. Let’s get him dry. Peppa Pig: Poor Teddy. Mummy Pig: There you are, Teddy. All dry. Daddy Pig: Achoo! What about poor Daddy? I’m soaking wet too. Mummy Pig: Oh, sorry, Daddy Pig. Let’s get you dry. Mummy Pig: There you are, Daddy Pig. Nice and dry. Daddy Pig: Oh. Peppa Pig: The rain is coming in the house. Peppa Pig: The floor is getting wet. Mummy Pig: Oh, dear. What can we do, Daddy Pig? Daddy Pig: Don’t worry. Narrator: Daddy Pig is using a bucket to catch the drips. Mummy Pig: Well done, Daddy Pig. Daddy Pig: Easy as pie. Daddy Pig: What? Mummy Pig: Quick! Find something else to catch the water. Daddy Pig: Well done, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Easy as pie. Peppa Pig: Mummy, the thunderbangs are very loud. Daddy Pig: It’s okay, children. Don’t be frightened. Mummy Pig: Let’s count between each flash and bang. Daddy Pig: The higher we can count, the further away the thunderstorm is. Mummy Pig: One, two, three... Daddy Pig: That’s three. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, George: One, two, three, four, five... Daddy Pig: That’s five! The thunderstorm is going away. Mummy Pig: The thunderstorm is over. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Peppa Pig, George: Hurrah! Narrator: The thunderstorm has filled the garden with muddy puddles. Narrator: Peppa loves jumping up and down in muddy puddles. Narrator: Everyone loves jumping up and down in muddy puddles. Peppa Pig: I love thunderstorms. They make muddy puddles. Peppa Pig: Splish, splash, splosh, splosh. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts